Death of a Hero
by maraudergirl08
Summary: The war is over. Yet not all is well in the wizarding world. One night, it all spills over in the Gryffindor Tower. I know, probably not a good summery. But read the story, it's good.
1. the death of a hero

The boy stared out the window, while wandering around the Head Boys dormitory aimlessly. It was only a matter of time now, he just had to wait until he was sure no one else was in the tower. The past three years had been pure and simple torture for him. Gradually, everyone and everything he loved either was killed or slipped away from him. He couldn't take it any longer.  
Finally, when the clock struck seven, he took out his razor blade. Sliding it gently along his finger tips, he saw the skin tear open jaggedly, and bleed. But somehow it didn't hurt. Finally, he raised it above his right wrist. With a quick slash, the artery was torn, and bleeding profusely. With what little strength he had left, he did the same with his left wrist.  
As the blood spilled out onto the letter he had written earlier, he finally let the blessed darkness of death slip over him. His green eyes glazed over for the last time, he fell backwards onto his bed, his glasses slipping off his face to land underneath him. Nobody would find him for hours. He had done his job, saved the rest from Voldemort.  
But to do so, he had given the most precious thing of all. The dreams of battles, and seeing all those he loved gone were to much for him. A year after the defeat, Harold James Potter killed himself. The rest of the world would mourn for their boy hero, who no one knew was in danger of doing so. To them, he was just another happy seventeen year old, about to burst out into the world a bright new world ahead of him.  
But to they own self be true, as the old saying goes. And what was true for Harry Potter was death. Death had been part of him since he was a year old, as it was his destiny. Albus Dumbledore knew that when Voldemort was defeated, Harry would be lost in the process. He just didn't know it would be this soon though. But that's the way the world is, completely out of control, with it's own mind and own choices.  
  
****AUTHORS NOTE****  
  
Man, this was so hard to write. I don't even know why I killed off Harry. He's one of my favorite charactors. Please don't hate me. And no flames, please. Seriously though, I want to know what you think. This will be the first non song-fic that I've posted. It's probably not that good, but I'm taking a risk.Tell me if you want me to write more. 


	2. the letter

****AUTHORS NOTE**** This is the note from my other story, Death of a Hero. I know that one was sad, and you'd probably want to know what he wrote in his final letter, so here it is.  
  
THE LETTER  
  
'Dear everyone, first of all, I want to say I'm sorry. This was something that I had to do. You may think I'm crazy, you may think I'm a hero, but think for yourself. I'll tell you why I did it, and then make your decision.  
  
Every one I considered family is dead, or missing in action, which we all know means they just haven't found their bodies yet. Remus, Sirius, mum, dad, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid. All gone. Even Hedwig is gone.  
  
Even the family I didn't like has been killed. My aunt Petunia, dead because of a car accident. Cousin Dudley, he was shot by a rival gang. Turns out he was part of a gang, that fought with this one. Who'd have thought, huh? And Uncle Vernon, Death Eaters killed him. They did it because they thought I cared about him. And I did, sort of.  
  
Even my old quidditch teammates were killed. It seems every single person I've ever even made contact with needs to die. I know no one else should die, so if you think of it this way, I'm saving people by taking one life.  
  
I'm not that important. I'm not some hero. It was always hard for me since I started Hogwarts, trying to be the hero every one wants me to be. I just wanted to be a regular kid. No, don't feel guilty. It's not your fault, you didn't know. Just give me a nice burial, and a nice funeral.  
  
This was all my own choice. Nobody influenced me to do so. Let my story live on at Hogwarts, my real story. That of an abused little boy going to a place where he made his first friends, and then had them taken away. Losing them made me not be able to take it anymore. That's why I did it.  
  
I loved my time at Hogwarts. I learned so much, and had much fun. Let students in the future do the same. Don't allow them to make my mistakes though.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
****AUTHORS NOTE****  
  
Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Maraudergirl08 


End file.
